Don't Deceive Me (Please Don't Go)
is the thirteenth episode of the seventh season and the 139th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Derek breaks ground on his Alzheimer's clinical trial and Meredith can't help but feel left out. Bailey's attempt to take the hospital into the age of new media with live tweets from the OR does not go over well with the Chief, and Callie, Mark and Arizona must learn to navigate through the pregnancy together, which starts off with Callie driving her new obstetrician crazy. Full Summary Meredith shuts off her alarm and climbs out of bed. She sees Derek's already gone. Derek's at the hospital, taking a scan of the first patient of his Alzheimer's trial. In the OR, Alex attaches a piece of paper on the door that informs everyone coming in that the patient is awake. Derek starts drilling into the patient's skull. Derek asks Alex for the envelope. The patient will receive a placebo. Derek tells John he's going to insert the probe. Meredith is watching from the gallery. Callie has just told Mark about her pregnancy. He says they're gonna be great parents. He's excited to be a father, so he's in. She wants to raise a baby with him, but she doesn't want to get married. He says that's good because he's in love with Lexie. He then realizes he's gonna have to tell her. Callie enters the apartment and asks Arizona if she's ready to talk. Arizona wants to say some things that aren't nice and she wants Callie to listen without storming out or saying their relationship is over. She's mad that Callie slept with someone else, even though she knows they were broken up, and it hurts more that she slept with a man, even though she knows Callie's bisexual. Callie says she didn't plan this, but there's a baby growing in her uterus. She has to plan now and she doesn't know how long she can give Arizona to process. She does want Arizona to be a part of her plan. She asks Arizona if she's in or out. Arizona says she's in, but she still needs some time because she's still mad. Richard and Lexie are operating. Everyone in their audience is holding their phones. Richard asks them to put those away and save the texting for outside his OR, but April says they're not texting. Bailey is performing a toupet procedure and there wasn't enough room in her OR, so they're all following it on Twitter. Richard has no idea what that is. Jackson and Cristina are trying to convince Teddy to choose them to assist her on her quadruple bypass. Teddy says bugging her is not the way to get it. Jackson says he'll go practice his graft and she can let him know if she needs anything. Cristina snakes the patient's chart and runs off. Jackson runs after her. Callie and Mark enter the hospital together. She says she won't move back in with Arizona until she's sure Arizona won't bail. Lexie comes over and tells him she's going to cook for him tonight as his place. She walks off and Callie asks him when he's going to tell her. She offers him again to just be the cool uncle, since Lexie dumped him last time there was a Sloan kid. Mark raises his voice and says he's not the cool uncle. He wants this kid. Callie warns him not to wait to tell Lexie until the kid's born. Meredith finds Derek and says he didn't say goodbye this morning. She knows he started his clinical trial. She thinks he snuck out because he feels guilty for not putting her on it, but he denies that. Alex comes over to inform him that the wife of patient #2 has some questions for him. Meredith can't believe Derek picked Alex instead of her. She tells them they can both go to hell. Derek says Alex did the best job of pitching him. Meredith says the pitching was open to all the residents but her. Derek is in Daniel's room. His wife asks how long it'll take for Daniel to stop slipping in and out of things if he gets the drug. Derek says they don't know, that's why there's a 2-year follow-up. She also wants to know if the reversal of his condition is completely out of the question, since she read there was some reversal in tissue damage in rats and monkeys. Alex says it can be different for humans. Derek says they're just trying to stop progression at this point. Daniel is feeling good about it. Outside the room, Derek tells Alex that clinical trial is different. Alex can be a little more optimistic here. Alex says he didn't want to give Mrs. Cobb false hope, but Derek says hope will make her a better caregiver, giving the trial a better chance of success. Alex understands. Richard finds Bailey in the cafeteria during her milkshake time. He doesn't like her broadcasting surgeries. She explains the patients who want to do it sign a comprehensive release. If something goes wrong, she stops tweeting. She says residents from all over the world get to participate and learn. Richard says it's lawyer bait and asks her to shut it down. She says he'd be on board if he understood it. He assures her he understands it. She gives him Bailey eyes and he promises to look into it, but he forbids her from tweeting in the meantime. Arizona asks Teddy about her day, but she's actually not interested. Arizona says she might be having Mark's baby. She explains Callie is pregnant. She loves Callie and Mark has good genes and he's smart. She wants a kid with Callie, but she's not sure she wants Callie's kid with Mark. Before Teddy can say anything, Arizona gets paged. Arizona enters an OB exam room. Callie tells her she might be miscarrying, but the OB denies this. Mark asks the OB who she is. The OB introduces herself as Lucy Fields. She got her M.D. from Harvard and she's now a maternal-fetal medicine fellow at this hospital. She's damn good at her job. Callie introduces Lucy to her lesbian lover and the baby daddy. Lucy shows them the baby on the ultrasound. Everything looks good. Callie says she was bleeding. Lucy says that's not uncommon. Callie is worried because she can't see a heartbeat. Lucy tells her it's probably too early for that and tells her to take it easy for the next couple of days. Unless there's more bleeding or pain, they can all go on and live their lives while they still can. Teddy, Jackson, and Cristina enter Martha's room. Martha needs the CABG. Cristina presents the case. Martha wonders how long she'll be asleep after the surgery. Jackson replies that it varies from patient to patient, but Cristina says it's usually about 90 minutes. Martha says she was worried about that. Cristina takes her hand and says that anxiety is normal, but Dr. Altman is an amazing surgeon. Jackson then gives Martha his telephone number so she or her husband can call him if they have any questions. Martha compliments their patient care. Meredith approaches Alex and asks him some questions about the procedure. Daniel starts yelling from his room, saying he doesn't want to do this without his wife. Alex tells Daniel that his wife Allison is right here, but Daniel says she's not his wife. He wants Victoria. Meredith comes in and asks who his wife is. He says Victoria. Meredith asks if he knows where she is. Daniel says he doesn't know. Meredith says she'll go find her. She turns to Allison and asks if she knows who Victoria is. Allison says it's the woman he loves. Daniel is with Victoria in his room. Outside the room, Allison tells the surgeons that they meet at the home. One day, Daniel asked Allison to wheel Victoria closer towards him, and then Allison witnessed them falling in love. Ben, Victoria's husband, is there as well. He watched it happen, too. He explains Victoria suffers from vascular dementia. It's not Alzheimer's but it might as well be. When she's lucid, she knows that Ben is her husband; otherwise, he's just someone who gets to hear all about Daniel. Allison is worried this excludes Daniel from the trial, but Derek assures her they only need his consent. Ben asks if there are more openings, but Derek has to disappoint him. It's only for Alzheimer's. Lexie is reading good luck tweets for Bailey before she starts her surgery, but Bailey tells her to turn her phone off. Lexie and April convince Bailey not to disappoint the residents who've been by her side this whole time. It's Mr. Windsor's third surgery. Bailey realizes the Chief probably won't find out she's tweeting. Mark sits down with Derek, who says Alzheimer's research is depressing. Mark says Callie's having his baby, which is the best news except that Lexie doesn't want a baby. Mark doesn't want to be the cool uncle because he's only cool till the kid's 9. Mark wants to be the dad. He asks Derek what to do. Derek doesn't understand how he and Meredith have been trying for months while Mark just gets someone pregnant by looking at them, so he's not willing to give him any advice. He leaves the room as Mark gets paged. Arizona and Mark were paged back to the exam room, where Lucy informs them that Callie won't leave until they have ruled out basically everything. Callie doesn't want to take any chance. Mark suggests they run a culture. Allison tells Alex that Daniel followed her through a snowstorm. He saw her in the student union and followed her to her class, Introduction to French Poetry. He sat there for an hour and a half twice a week for 5 months, trying to work up the courage to meet her. That was 40 years ago. Allison asks Alex to give her husband the drug. She knows Alex could do it if he wanted to. Alex says the computer decides, they don't know it until they're about to inject it. Allison asks him to change it up, then. She says she needs her husband back. She can live with what they have right now, being a part-time wife, but she can't lose her husband all the way. She begs Alex to give Daniel the drug. Alex tells Meredith this trial already blows on day 1. With peds, the problem is right in front of you. Those Alzheimer's patients don't even know they're sick. Meredith says her mother once thought Meredith was her best friend from med school, which was 35 years ago at the time, and started talking about possibly having herpes. So, Meredith had to talk about herpes to her mother for 2 hours. Meredith couldn't cure her Alzheimer's, but she could give her mother what she needed in that time. Cristina comes to check on Martha, who's looking at picturs of her family. She has doubts about the surgery because there's a 5% mortality rate. Cristina says that's a 95% of success. Martha says one of her friends was never the same after an operation like this and she ended up in a nursing home, and it was so hard on her friend's family. Martha doesn't want to do that to her children. Cristina says she could have 20 more years if she has the surgery. If she walks out, she'll always wondering when she's gonna go and her family will always be watching her. Cristina tells her not to give up on herself. Martha asks Cristina if she'll be there. Cristina says every step of the way. Martha then says okay to the surgery. Cristina finds Jackson standing in the doorway. Outside the room, he tells her Altman won't fall for this crap. Cristina tells him not everything she does is about competition. He doesn't buy that. Mark gets paged and runs off. Mark is yelling at Callie in the exam room for paging him 911 when there's nothing wrong. She can't page him every time she has a feeling. Callie says her body is a hormone casserole and not her own. Something feels wrong. She has a feeling in her metaphorical gut. Lucy gives her a box of tissues. Callie is still worried that Arizona will leave. Mark says Arizona loves her. Callie says Lexie will probably leave Mark. Everything in her life is a disaster and she's scared that she'll do something to mess this baby up. Mark hugs her to comfort her. Cristina and Jackson walk with Teddy, who still hasn't decided who gets to be first assist. She says once she decides, one of them will be skulking while now, patient care has never been better. Jackson says he's been practicing these graft attachments for a month, but Cristina says some just don't need to practice. Jackson points out she hasn't exactly logged a lot of hours in the OR lately. Cristina freezes and walks off. Teddy can't believe Jackson is so insecure that he had to go there. Richard is swearing behind his computer. Owen asks if he can help. Richard says he's trying to look at Bailey teets on the Internet. Owen corrects him. It's important he gets that right. Richard says Bailey's putting her surgeries on the Internet. Richard says Twitter isn't designed for medicine, it's for gossip. Owen opens Bailey's Twitter page and says it looks like she's tweeting right now. Richard enters Bailey's OR and yells at her for acting against his orders. The patient starts bleeding. Bailey finds a pseudo-aneurysm in the splenic artery. April wonders what happened. Bailey says pancreatic enzymes are leaking into the abdomen and they're dissolving the vessels. Bailey starts moving to get the spleen out of there. Lexie, standing in the back, decides to keep tweeting. April says what's left of the patient's pancreas is still leaking. Richard says they're gonna have to take out the pancreas, but Bailey says that'll make the patient's life hell. Lexie says someone on Twitter suggests and islet cell autotransplant. Bailey explains that means injecting pancreas cells into the liver. They trick the liver into making insulin. Richard says it's not for trauma patients, and even it was, they don't have the equipment to extract the pancreas cells. You need a Ricordi chamber. Lexie's phone bleeps and she informs them that Northwestern has one. Tacome Methodist have it, too. Bailey says she can take out the pancreas, go to Tacoma and fly back in 90 minutes. Richard decides to go for it. Lexie informs Tacoma that Bailey's coming. Jackson tells Meredith about what he did as they're on their way to the residents lounge. Cristina is crying in there. Meredith sits down with her. Cristina says she wants Owen. Meredith orders Jackson to go find him. Cristina suddenly stops crying. She'll get to assist in the OR while Jackson's running around the hospital looking for Owen, who's at the dentist, so he'll be hard to find. With a wide grin, Meredith says she's evil, but Cristina says Jackson started this. Lucy brings in the hardcore machine with the highest possible resolution. She says there's usually not a heartbeat before the 8th week, so moms usually don't come in until after then so they don't panic when there's no heartbeat. However, since Callie's been camping out on the exam table all day, it can't hurt to try. Richard, April, and Lexie are waiting for Bailey in the OR. The patient is stable. Lexie says a resident at Hopkins wants to know why the autotransplant isn't normally for trauma patients. Richard says the pancreas is usually too damaged to get enough cells. Lexie has another question from Emory. Will the portal vein be used to inject the cells into the liver? Richard says yes, but it's tricky because it's partially dissolved by the enzymes. Lexie has a message for Richard from Dr. Neil Lefkoff, who was a resident at this hospital 8 years ago. He says it's a pleasure to scrub in with Richard again. Richard remembers him. Daniel's about to be injected. Lucy is using the hardcore machine on Callie. Cristina and Teddy are operating as Jackson comes in late. Teddy says it's nice of him to finally join them. Richard is talking enthusiastically about Ellis's technique, but Lexie can't quite follow him since she can only do 140 characters at a time. Richard can't remember this special trick that Ellis did. Cristina has sewn in the graft. The next step is the check the flow. Derek drills into Daniel's skull. Bailey arrives in the OR. She has 300,000 cells. Normally, you want about a million, but this is better than nothing. Lucy still hasn't found anything. Callie stars saying this was a stupid idea, but Lucy then finds the baby and its heartbeat. Callie is delighted. Alex asks for the envelope. He opens it and reads that Daniel will receive the placebo. Derek inserts the probe. Allison is sitting by Daniel's side as he wakes up. Daniel has a slight headache, but he's okay. He then asks where his Victoria is. He wants to see her. Allison stands up to leave the room, but Alex stops her. He tells Allison that this doesn't mean it didn't work. When Daniel acts like this, she has to tell herself it's not her husband, but it is someone who needs help. So, she should give him whatever she can. Allison returns to Daniel and says she'll call Victoria to get her here. Outside the room, Derek compliments Alex on what he did. Alex says he's off the trial. It's too depressing and he can't do this for the next two years. He admits Meredith told him what to say, and that she's been saving his ass all day. Alex tells Derek that Meredith is the only one twisted enough to handle this crap. Also, he asks Derek to mention to the Chief that he prioritized the patient's needs over his own personal gain. Cristina leaves Martha's room. She knows Jackson is watching her and does a little victory move. Bailey updates Richard on Anthony Windsor, their pancreas patient. She sees Richard is reading through Ellis's old journals. Bailey says it's like the transplant worked. Bailey brings up a surgery she has tomorrow, and she'd really like to tweet about it. He tells her to tweet away. Richard then finds what he was looking for: Ellis added heparin and aprotinin. He asks Bailey to mention that in her tweets tomorrow. Callie's reading on the sofa as Arizona comes in with one of Callie's boxes. Callie says she hasn't said she's moving back in, so Arizona shouldn't move her stuff to this apartment. They're not together so Arizona can take her boxes back to Mark's. Arizona says they are together. They love each other and none of the rest matters. And Arizona will kick the crap out of Callie if she sleeps with anyone else again, and she urges Callie to sit down and rest because she doesn't want anything to happen to her baby. Arizona meant their baby. There was a heartbeat. They're having a baby. They start kissing and undressing. Lexie is cooking for Mark. Mark tells her Callie's pregnant. Lexie says that's great, but then starts wondering how that happened since Arizona just got back. She then looks at Mark, who has a guilty look on his face. She realizes what it means. Mark says he saw the heartbeat today. This kid is a part of him. Lexie wonders how the hell he managed to get her in this position twice. She says he's unbelievable and storms out. At the hospital, Derek tells Meredith that his next Alzheimer surgery is tomorrow at 7. He asks her to put her name on the board. She smiles. Cast 7x13MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 7x13CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 7x13AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 7x13MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 7x13RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 7x13CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 7x13MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 7x13LexieGrey.png|Lexie Grey 7x13OwenHunt.png|Richard Webber and Owen Hunt 7x13ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 7x13TeddyAltman.png|Teddy Altman 7x13AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 7x13JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 7x13DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 7x13LucyFields.png|Lucy Fields 7x13MarthaElkin.png|Martha Elkin 7x13AllisonCobb.png|Allison Cobb 7x13DanielCobb.png|Daniel Cobb 7x13DrKnox.png|Dr. Knox 7x13Victoria.png|Daniel Cobb and Victoria 7x13JohnDriscoll.png|John Driscoll 7x13Ben.png|Ben 7x13Orderly.png|Orderly (in the back) Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Rachael Taylor as Dr. Lucy Fields *Angela Paton as Martha Elkin *L. Scott Caldwell as Allison Cobb *Harrison Page as Daniel Cobb Co-Starring *Payton Silver as Dr. Knox *Carolyn Power as Victoria *Frank Kopyc as John Driscoll *Hugh Holub as Ben *Evans Brown as Orderly Medical Notes John Driscoll *'Diagnosis:' **Alzheimer's Disease *'Doctors:' **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Alex Karev (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **NGF surgical trial John, 62, had been diagnosed with Alzheimer's eight months prior. He was patient one in Derek's Alzheimer's trial. He received the placebo injection. Richard's Patient *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Richard Webber (general surgeon) **Lexie Grey (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Laparoscopic cholecystectomy Richard and Lexie were operating together on a patient. Bailey's Patient *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Toupet procedure Bailey operated and live-tweeted the procedure. Martha Elkin *'Diagnosis:' **Multi-vessel coronary disease *'Doctors:' **Teddy Altman (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Cristina Yang (surgical resident) **Jackson Avery (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Off-pump coronary artery bypass graft Martha, 75, was in for a CABG for coronary disease. When she became worried about the surgery, Cristina reassured her and she allowed them to operate. Daniel Cobb *'Diagnosis:' **Alzheimer's Disease *'Doctors:' **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Alex Karev (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Residential care **NGF surgical trial Daniel was a patient in Derek's clinical trial. He received the placebo injection. He woke up after surgery and his wife was upset that he wasn't lucid. Alex reassured her that that didn't mean the drug didn't work. Callie Torres *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors:' **Lucy Fields (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' Callie was in for her first ultrasound and was concerned that she would miscarry or that something was wrong because she was bleeding. Lucy reassured her that nothing was wrong. When Callie refused to leave the exam table until she ruled out everything, Lucy brought in an extra sensitive machine so that she, Arizona, and Mark could hear the heartbeat. Victoria *'Diagnosis:' **Vascular dementia *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' **Residential care Victoria was in the same residential facility as Daniel Cobb. She had vascular dementia. Anthony Windsor *'Diagnosis:' **Pseudoaneurysm in the splenic artery *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **April Kepner (surgical resident) **Lexie Grey (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Left hemicolectomy **Pancreatectomy **Islet cell autotransplantation Mr. Windsor was in the hospital for his third operation. Breaking the rules, Bailey allowed Lexie to live-tweet the operation. While she operated, she explained why she had to do a left hemicolectomy. Then he developed a pseudoanyeurym in his splenic artery. Webber stepped in to help. He said they'd have to remove Mr. Windsor's entire pancreas. Someone from Walter Reed suggested an islet cell autotransplant. Webber initially rejected that idea, but Bailey suggested they try it. They didn't have the equipment at the hospital, but Lexie used Twitter to find a hospital that did have it that was close enough. Webber monitored the patient while Bailey went to retrieve the equipment. She was able to get 300,000 cells. She later told Webber the cells had started to produce insulin. Meredith's Patient *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Meredith Grey (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Stitches Meredith spoke to Alex while stitching up a patient. Bailey's Other Patient *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Robotic subtotal gastrectomy Bailey asked for permission to keep live-tweeting surgeries as she was doing a robotic subtotal gastrectomy the next day. Music "Get Some" - Lykke Li "Fresh Pair of Eyes" - Brook Waggoner "Hero's Welcome" - Archangel "Both Sides Are Even" - The Boxer Rebellion Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Don't Deceive Me (Please Don't Go), originally sung by James Brown. *This episode scored 11.18 million viewers. *If you look carefully at the phone Lexie holds during the scene where the chief gets a message from a former student, you can see that it is actually her lines. *It's the first episode to be directed by Kevin McKidd, the actor who portrays Owen. He was very nervous and barely slept throughout the weeks of preparing and filming. The day before filming began, Patrick Dempsey called Kevin to assure him he would follow every direction with no questions asked, which he did. *Mark and Lexie's last kiss was in this episode, marking the end of their relationship. Gallery Episode Stills 7x13-1.jpg 7x13-2.jpg 7x13-3.jpg 7x13-4.jpg 7x13-5.jpg 7x13-6.jpg 7x13-7.jpg 7x13-8.jpg 7x13-9.jpg 7x13-10.jpg 7x13-11.jpg 7x13-12.jpg 7x13-14.jpg 7x13-15.jpg 7x13-16.jpg 7x13-17.jpg 7x13-20.jpg 7x13-21.jpg 7x13-22.jpg 7x13-23.jpg Quotes :Arizona: (to Callie) Shut up. Just shut up. You don't get to tell me that we're not together. We are together. Because I love you and you love me, and none of the rest of it matters. We are together. And if you ever sleep with anyone else again, man or woman, I will kick the crap out of you. Now you sit your ass back down there because that's my baby in there. I don't want anything happening to my baby. ---- :Mark: I saw the heartbeat today. It's my kid in there. It's a part of me. Please, is there any way we can- :Lexie: How the hell did you get me in this position twice?! it's-it's unbelievable! You are UNBELIEVABLE! storms out and slams door. ---- :Alex: (to Derek) You need to get over this thing where you're just thinking of her as your wife, because your wife is the only person twisted enough to handle this crap. ---- :Callie: You have to say something. Words. Make words. :Mark: Holy crap. :Callie: Yep. :Mark: A baby? :Callie: Yep, growing like a weed in my uterus. :Mark: Not like a weed, like a mighty oak. (Callie looks confused) We're gonna make great parents. :Callie: Mark, you don't have to do... :Mark: (puts a hand on her stomach) Are you kidding? That's my kid in there, I'm a dad. (Callie laughs) We're parents. Of a baby! :Callie: (smiling) Okay, you're in. :Mark: Should we get married? :Callie: (smile fades) Oh, no. I mean, I'm all for raising a baby with you, but there's a line. :Mark: You're right, that's good 'cause I'm in love with Lexie... Oh my God, Lexie. What am I gonna tell Lexie? :Callie: Okay, you think about that. ---- :Mark: Well, what did Arizona say? :Callie: She said she's in. :Mark: Well that's good, right?. :Callie: Eh, I'm still hedging my bets. I'm not gonna move back in with her until I know for sure she's not gonnna bail again. :Lexie: Hey, you got dinner plans tonight? :Mark: No. :Lexie: I'm cooking for you tonight, your place. I rocked the lab coli. :Callie: So when you gonna tell her? :Mark: Not until after my home cooked meal. :Callie: Mark, you do not have to do this. I'm giving you a get out of jail free card, no hard feelings, you can be the cool uncle who hangs out on Sundays. :Mark: I'm not the cool uncle. I'm the dad. :Callie: You love Lexie. And the last time a Sloan kid appeared in Seattle she dumped you. Now, if you were the cool uncle...- :Mark: I'm not the cool uncle! Don't ever say that again. This is my kid. I want this kid. (mutters) Cool uncle. :Callie: Well, so then tell her. Do not wait until this kid comes out looking all Sloan-y. ---- :Owen: Can I help you there, Chief? :Webber: I'm trying to look at Bailey's teats on the internet. :Owen: I think you mean Tweets, sir. :Webber: Yeah, whatever. :Owen: No, no, not whatever. It's important you get that one right. See Also de:Täuschung fr:Ne me quitte pas (Saison 7) Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S7 Episodes